


Inappropriate Use of a Leech Charm

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Smut, guess who still can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: hi yes 911 I think I ruined everything





	Inappropriate Use of a Leech Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi wow I haven't posted in a month and I'm super tired and need to go to bed. I've just been so drained and unable to get anything out and I needed to write more bad porn goddammit.
> 
> I probably made the leech charm a little bigger than it is in game but eh
> 
> would these losers fuck on a train??? filled with zombies??? absolutely

"Mmph, Billy," Rebecca pitifully moaned as he rubbed the glass material of the leech charm firmly against her swollen clit, "please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Great minds think alike, dollface." He gave her a wolfish grin, trapping the swollen nub in the notch near the front of the charm. Billy had her situated on the desk so one leg was over his hip and the other swung to the side so he had easy access to her dripping sex. He slipped the object further down her slippery cunt until he reached her entrance, pushing it forward teasingly. Rebecca made a sound that was mix between a whine and a moan. His boldness to use an innocent little object as a makeshift dildo had her wondering rather it was desperation or ingenuity that drove him. Most likely a mix of both.

He bent his head down and closed his lips around a stiff peak. Billy started to gently suckle on the teat as he eased the object into her sopping entrance. Rebecca whined and squirmed at the stretch and the attention he was giving her breasts. She hiccuped when his teeth grazed the tender skin of the pink bud. He knew he had to keep her distracted so her muscles would relax.

He released the now swollen bud with a lewd pop before latching onto its twin. He eased charm another inch into her, trying to get her around the widest part without causing discomfort. Rebecca combed her fingers through his hair and took in a sharp breath as his thumb pressed down on her throbbing clit. She whimpered and started to squirm as his thumb rolled her clit. He calmed her writhing body and slipped another inch of the charm inside her warm snatch.

Rebecca hiccuped as Billy drew back, admiring her now puffy, pink nipples. He had finally eased the last of the charm into her, leaving only the tail poking out of her leaking entrance. The sight made him undeniably jealous of the charm. Taking the tail, he changed the angle of the object, which caused Rebecca to bite down on her lip to stifle a mewl. Billy started to gently pump the charm in and out of her sweet, little cunt, watching as her face contort in pleasure.

"How's it feel?" He asked in a sinfully low tone, the lust voice nearly dripping from his lips.

Rebecca hiccuped, attempting to compose herself as he brushed his thumb over her clit again, "Ah! Mm, I feel really...full."

"Oh dollface," Billy shook his head and chuckled lowly at her innocence. He brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, causing her to shudder, "You're not nearly as full as I'm going to make you."


End file.
